


Stay With Me

by nayeonie_1005



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayeonie_1005/pseuds/nayeonie_1005
Summary: This was supposed to be for my Wattpad account only, but i really like this, so i hope you'll enjoy it too..
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 37





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Its a known fact to everyone that Im Nayeon is in love with Yoo Jeongyeon, but no matter how much Nayeon tries to make Jeongyeon fall for her, the other girl doesn't even spare as much as a glance at her.
> 
> Is it really true that Jeongyeon doesn't like Nayeon or there's something else to the way she treats Nayeon ?

Is it true ? That when you love someone, you would be more than willing to sacrifice yourself for them ? Even when you know that it’s not worth it but the love you have for the other person blinds you and all you could see is them so it doesn’t matter if you get hurt in the end. 

Nayeon’s love for Jeongyeon was always one sided. She knows that, and so does everyone. Jeongyeon doesn’t love her that way but that doesn’t stop her from pouring all her love towards Jeongyeon. It pains her friends to see her looking at Jeongyeon like she’s the only one that exist. Pains them to see that she would do anything for the other girl because it’s Jeongyeon. Pains them to see the hurt in her eyes when she sees Jeongyeon smiling to another girl but that same smile was never directed to her, not even once. But she tries to keep the pain to herself. Pains them to see her infamous smile whenever she sees them, like she didn’t just cry her heart out the night before. It pains them, that the person Nayeon loves is Jeongyeon. 

“I know what you’re trying to say Jihyo. You’re gonna say that she doesn’t deserve the love from me and that I should just give up.” 

“Then why aren’t you doing so ?” 

Nayeon let out a sigh. They were walking to their next class together when Jihyo brought up this topic because god knows how tired she is, seeing her best friend getting hurt over and over again. 

“Why ?” Jihyo asked again. 

There was a silence before Nayeon spoke again. 

“Because I don’t know how...” 

“But you can’t continue letting yourself being hurt like that. Doesn’t it feel painful ?”   
They stopped walking and Nayeon turned to look at her best friend. The person who knows her more than anyone else does in this world. And a sad smile was formed on her lips. 

“You don’t understand. Jeongyeon... she’s the first person that I’ve ever loved and I’ve devoted half my lifetime to loving her. I can’t just stop...” 

“But you’re hurting unnie.. Its not even worth it. I hate to see you sad.”   
Her eyes dropped to the floor, feeling her cheeks burn because she has never said these things in front of Nayeon although she deeply cared for the older girl. 

Jihyo only looked up when she felt the older girl ruffle her hair and a giggle that follows. A small smile crept its way to her face seeing her best friend’s killer smile. 

“Its okay Hyo. I can take care of myself.”   
And with that being said, the topic was once again being brushed off, and they parted ways, heading to their respective classes. 

Nayeon has her Literature class with Jeongyeon and which is why she loves attending that class even if she hates literature. She walked into the class and sees Jeongyeon sitting at her usual place and so she walked over to Jeongyeon with her bunny smile plastered on her face. 

“Morning Jeongyeon! Is anyone sitting here ?” Nayeon asked albeit too enthusiastically. 

“No.” was all Jeongyeon said without even sparing as much as a glance towards the girl that’s standing in front of her. 

“Okay! I’ll just sit next to you then.” 

Jeongyeon just rolled her eyes and continue reading the book that she was holding. 

“What are you reading Jeongyeonie ?” Nayeon asked while scooting closer to Jeongyeon to get a better view of the book that the girl was currently reading.   
Jeongyeon snapped the book shut and turned to look at Nayeon.   
“I said stop calling me that. And it’s none of your business.” 

Nayeon was shocked from the sudden outburst and her heart sank a little when Jeongyeon stood up and walked over to another empty seat. She didn’t even know she had spaced off, not until someone came and sat next to her. She looked up and saw Momo standing there smiling back at her. 

“Is this seat taken unnie?” Momo asked curiously. 

Nayeon turned to look at where Jeongyeon was sitting and turned to look at Momo again before answering. “No. You can sit here.” 

“Great! I’ve missed you a lot unnie!” Said the Japanese girl before she attacked Nayeon with a hug. 

“You’ve just been absent for the last week Momo. It’s not like we haven’t seen each other for the past year.” Nayeon said and let out a laugh. 

“But still! Don’t you miss me too unnie ?” The girl asked with a pout and Nayeon couldn’t hold back a smile seeing her friend’s childish act, so she nodded her head to answer the girl’s question. 

Time seems to go slower that day. Well, at least that’s what it feels for Nayeon. She hasn’t been able to control herself and kept glancing to the back at where Jeongyeon was sitting. Beside her now sat another girl who was believed to be Jeongyeon’s best friend. Her name was Mina if Nayeon remembered it correctly. 

Mina seems to be the only person that could get past Jeongyeon’s barriers because Jeongyeon’s most caring and sweet side was always shown when she was with Mina. Rumours used to go around saying that the two were dating but nothing was really confirmed which is why Nayeon thought that she still has a chance to get Jeongyeon to fall for her, which only ends in disappointment every time. 

Class finally ended and Nayeon was packing her stuffs to leave when she saw Jeongyeon heading towards the door. Quickly stuffing her books into her bag, she ran after Jeongyeon. 

“Hi Jeongyeon.” She greeted with her usual enthusiasm but the other girl remained silent, so Nayeon continued speaking. 

“Are you going home now ? Can we walk home together?” Nayeon asked and cocked her head to the side, trying to look at the girl next to her. 

Jeongyeon stopped on her tracks and sent Nayeon a glare before running off. Leaving Nayeon alone at the hallway. 

Seeing the girl running away from her, Nayeon’s eyes dropped to the floor and tears threatened to spill when she felt hands on her shoulders. She whipped around and saw Momo looking at her with eyes full of concern. 

Nayeon doesn’t say anything and Momo knows better than to ask her about it. The Japanese girl opened her arms and Nayeon went crashing into the embrace, letting Momo hold her while she sobs into the other girl’s sweater. Momo doesn’t say anything, just holds her close and caress her hair with a few rubs on the back occasionally. 

She looked up at the younger girl with slightly swollen eyes and pink blush was found spreading across her cheeks. Momo looked at her and giggled, which earned her a slap on the arm from the older girl. 

“Are you done crying now you big baby?” Momo asked while trying to suppress a laugh. 

“Yes, and you’re not allowed to tell anyone about this. Please.” Nayeon answered with her head still hanging low. 

“Alright alright. Now let’s go home.” Said the younger girl while ruffling with Nayeon’s hair which made the older girl whine. 

It was much later when she was back home in her bedroom, while lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling for a long time did she think about giving up. Jihyo’s words kept running in her mind and the thought of all the times when Jeongyeon had rejected her made her consider if she should really just give up. It’s been so many years after all. 

After all the thinking, she has finally decided to make things clear with Jeongyeon and hopefully, move on from the other girl.

After a lot of thinking and chickening out, Nayeon finally mustered the courage to confront Jeongyeon about her feelings and maybe try to move on from the other girl. It's not easy for her to make that decision, it took a lot of convincing from Jihyo and encouragement from Momo and Dahyun.

She stood in front of Jeongyeon's locker, waiting for the younger girl and mentally practicing what she was gonna say when the other girl shows up. She was snapped out of her daze when she heard a cough behind her. Quickly turning around, she found Jeongyeon starring back at her with an eyebrow raised, as if asking what was she doing there in front of her locker.

"Umm...I'm sorry...." Nayeon started and mentally slapped herself because that was totally not how she imagined their conversation would go.

"What are you even doing here Im ?" Jeongyeon asked in a monotonous voice and Nayeon felt so small right there and then. 

"I... I just wanted to talk to you about something..." Nayeon said, voice barely above a whisper and head hung low.

"Okay. Talk." Jeongyeon closed her locker and turned to face Nayeon.

Nayeon looked up and was about to speak when Mina came over to them and started talking to Jeongyeon. Her courage all going down the drain and she timidly asked Jeongyeon to meet her at the school backyard after school before running away to her class.

She slumped onto her seat after all the running, breathing out a heavy sigh which didn't leave Jihyo unnoticed. She turned around and looked at her best friend before asking her about what happened, which Nayeon just shook her head to and decided to focus on the class which were about to start soon.

A class next to her, sat Jeongyeon. The girl was spacing out more than often, thinking about a certain girl. But that was before a chalk came flying across the classroom and hitting her in the head, snapping her out of her trance.

"Miss Yoo! What exactly are you thinking about that you didn't even hear me calling you for the past minute ?" The teacher asked, clearly annoyed. Jeongyeon just ducked her head in embarrassment while all her classmates looked at her.

There's a lot running through her mind and Jeongyeon doesn't understand why. Was it because of what Nayeon had told her ? It probably is, but it's not like she's going to admit it to herself anyway. After all, she did get used to running away from her own feelings, pushing it all away when it comes to the other girl. She knows exactly why she did it, she just wasn't ready to admit to herself. Not ready to admit that she had took a liking towards the older girl.

Time passed by rather slowly for both their liking and Jeongyeon was going insane as time passes. What was Nayeon going to say to her? Did she make the older girl hate her ? Is Nayeon going to confess ? These thoughts is making her mind go haywire and she couldn't wait till class ended so that she could meet Nayeon at the backyard and hear whatever the older girl was gonna say to her.

As class ended, Nayeon was dragging her feet towards the school backyard, where she agreed to meet with Jeongyeon. Her heart beating faster as she got closer to where there were supposed to meet and seeing Jeongyeon already there waiting for her absolutely didn't make things any better. 

She quietly walked over to where Jeongyeon was standing and slightly tapped the younger girl on her shoulders to make her appearance known.

Jeongyeon turned around and Nayeon felt all the words she was about to say die in her throat. Is she really ready to break all ties with Jeongyeon ? Is she ready to give up her years of unrequited love for Jeongyeon now ? But all the thoughts came to a stop when Jeongyeon spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" Jeongyeon started and Nayeon had to take a few deep breaths before words finally came out from her mouth.

"Do you hate me Jeongyeon-ah?" Nayeon's voice came out small and she wasn't even looking up at the girl in front of her, eyes trained onto the grass beneath her feet.

"No I don't. I don't hate you.. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way.." Now it was Jeongyeon's turn to stare at anything except for the girl in front of her. Nayeon on the other hand was absolutely caught off guard because she never imagined the girl that was always so cold to her would be apologising for how she had been treated. So all she did was stare at Jeongyeon while the younger girl had visibly became tensed and started to panic because she started rambling when Nayeon didn't spoke.

"I know I have been an ass to you and it's totally understandable if you hate me now but I really am sorry for treating you so badly. I really didn't mean to, it's just that there's a lot going in my head but I absolutely do not hate you. I really couldn't hate you when all I ever did was trying to push away how I was feeling about you and I've always wanted to tell you how much I like you but every time I see you, I just chicken out and I come out mean but I really didn't mean to hurt you like that. I'm sorry Nayeon, I really am."

After all that being said, she let out a breath that she didn't even notice she had been holding, but Nayeon was still staring at her with her mouth agape and eyes shocked. 

"I'm... I'm really sorry.. I understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore... I'm just gonna go now."

With that said, Jeongyeon hung her head low and walked past Nayeon to leave. But before she even got near to the exit, she felt Nayeon running over and attacking her in a back hug. Tears of the older girl staining her clothes and she just stood there shocked. It took a few seconds before everything settled in and she turned around immediately, holding the crying girl in her arms tightly.

With her face buried into Jeongyeon's chest, and hearing the other girl's heart beating against her ears, Nayeon finally calmed down and stopped crying.

"Can you tell me that again ?" Nayeon said after she detached herself from Jeongyeon's embrace.

"Huh? Which one ?" Jeongyeon asked, pink blushes crept onto her cheeks.

"The one before you apologised and walked away. The one about how you've been feeling about me.. Can you say it again please?"

Jeongyeon was flustered but she still said it anyway.

"I like you Nayeon.. I really do. I'm sorry if I've been so mean to you.."

"Stop."

Jeongyeon was surprised by the girl's reply but she was more shocked when Nayeon crashed into her embrace once more and immediately hiding her head at the crook of Jeongyeon's neck.

"You don't know how many times I imagined you saying those words to me. I've never once thought that you would like me back because you were always so mean to me and you're only close with Mina. I always thought you and her were a couple so I decided to clear things out with you but never had I imagined that you would be confessing to me instead."

Jeongyeon's cheeks became redder but the sight of Nayeon's smiling against her chest? She would do anything to protect it forever.

"I like you Nayeon. I really do." Jeongyeon said with a small smile while kissing the top of Nayeon head and hugging the said girl closer to her.

"I like you too Jeong. In fact, I don't think like would even be enough to tell how much I adore you." Nayeon confessed and melted further into the embrace of the younger girl.

"Would you stay with me now Jeong ? No running away ?"

Jeongyeon let out a low chuckle before answering

"I'll always be with you now. No more running away."

**Author's Note:**

> If you check out the original one on Wattpad, it has 2 parts, but I've combined it to one part here, which makes it easier to read i hope...


End file.
